bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Mashiro Kuna
is the former lieutenant of the 9th Division under Kensei Muguruma, and is currently the member of the Vizards. Appearance Mashiro is a young woman. She wears a white bodysuit with orange gloves, boots and scarf, along with a set of goggles atop her lime green hair. Her overall style of dress is reminiscent of the costumes worn by the tokusatsu superheroes in late 1970s Japanese television shows. During her time in Soul Society she wore a standard Shinigami robes, though her sleeves were very long. She also wore a pink scarf and glasses perched atop of her then wavy lime green hair. Personality Despite having formerly attained a position in the elite Gotei 13, Mashiro has very childish and immature mannerisms. She is portrayed as rather flighty and rarely takes note of the bigger picture around her. She is prone to throwing fits over the smallest of things, such as Orihime Inoue befriending Hachigen Ushōda or when Kensei insisted on following his subordinates into battle. Her childish personality frequently irritates her former captain Kensei, causing him to question why he kept her as a lieutenant at the time, he has noted she is capable of annoying him even while asleep (shown that his division had to hold him back constantly from trying to kill her). She often calls Ichigo "Berry-''tan''" (Carrot-Top in the English dub anime, Berry Boy in the English manga), a play on Ichigo's name. She seems to be good friends with Hachi, instantly disliking it when Orihime befriends him. In battle she is somewhat more serious though somewhat acting like a superhero while attacking and after winning. History Approximately 100 years ago Mashiro was the Lieutenant of the 9th Division under then Captain Kensei Muguruma. She along with Kensei and the 3rd, 4th, 5th and 6th Seats of her division went to investigate the mysterious disappearances in Rukongai. She constantly complains about the fact that they have to investigate something and not even know what they have to investigate, noting that a vanguard of 10 others were already sent prior to their arrival. Her incessant whining only irritates Kensei causing his subordinates to have to hold him back to stop him from attacking her. Kensei plainly tells her that she wasn't even asked to come along, and tells her to just go home. She responds that she is his lieutenant so she has to follow him. She then falls down on the ground and goes into a temper tantrum, screaming about how she is hungry. Kensei decides to ignore her. Kensei is then alerted to a hollow attack.Bleach manga; Chapter -104, page 9-11 Mashiro while absent from the battle finds 10 empty shihakusho close to where the hollow creature attacked.Bleach manga; Chapter -104, page 19 Mashiro finds herself unable to grasp the logic in the mystery of the missing Shinigami prompting Kensei to send his men to relay the situation and get help in discovering the problem.Bleach manga; Chapter -103, page 4 Later she is sleeping in the tent much to the annoyance of Kensei, who can't fathom how she is able to sleep at a time of such tension. When Kensei tries to fix her type so that she isn't exposing herself, she calls him a pervert, though she is somewhat still sleep. Which makes Kensei note that she is even annoying while sleep. Kensei is then alerted to a scream and he and his other subordinates are subsequently attacked by some unknown assailant.Bleach manga; Chapter -103, page 2-19 When a team of captains and lieutenants are sent out to investigate the disappearance of Kensei's investigation team, Rōjūrō Otoribashi, Captain of the 3rd Division is attacked from behind by a hollowfied Mashiro, who deals a devastating kick to him causing him to hurtle down into the ground below.Bleach manga; Chapter -101, page 10-11 Shinji Hirako, Captain of the 5th Division calls to Mashiro who takes note of him and begins to head toward him to initiate another kicking attack which he blocks with his Zanpakutō. With the timely arrival of Hachigen Ushōda shows up just in time to stop Mashiro from attacking Shinji by using Bakudō #75. "Gochūtekkan" to restrain her.Bleach manga; Chapter -101, page 12-15 The investigation team gathers after the fight and talk about the situation. It within that moment Hiyori starts coughing and becomes Hollowfied herself. It is then that a darkness falls around the rescue squad and they are attacked by a unseen assailant.Bleach manga; Chapter -100, page 8-15 The assailant is then found to be a masked Kaname Tōsen, Kensei's 6th seat, who is acting under the orders of Sōsuke Aizen who is the one behind the disappearances and Hollowfication experiments.Bleach manga; Chapter -100, page 16-19 Just as Aizen gives the order to kill the Hollowfied Shinigami, Kisuke Urahara Captain of the 12th Division and Tessai Tsukabishi, Captain of the Kidō Corps show up and save them from destruction. Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Tōsen make there escape and Tessai uses Forbidden Kidō to preserve and transport them to the 12th Division barracks. In his lab, Urahara tried to reverse the process using his created item, the Hōgyoku.Bleach manga; Chapter -98 Unfortunately, it ended up as a failed process, not having the desired effect Urahara expected.Bleach manga; Chapter -98, page 3 The next day, Urahara and Tessai were arrested under the orders of the Central 46 Chambers. The Hollowfied Shinigami are sentenced to execution as Hollows. But before any of their sentences could be executed, however, both were rescued by Yoruichi Shihōin, Captain of the 2nd Division, who brought them to a secret underground area.Bleach manga; Chapter -97, page 4-14 In the secluded area, she had also brought Hachi and the other Hollowfied Shinigami, along with the prototype for the new gigai that Urahara was working on. With that epiphany, Urahara resolved to make ten Reiatsu-blocking Gigai to aid him, Tessai, and the eight victims escape to the real world, where they would find a way to undo the Hollowfication process.Bleach manga; Chapter -97, page 15-18 Synopsis Arrancar arc Mashiro first appears when Ichigo Kurosaki arrives at the Vizards' warehouse, planning to "use" them to help him control his inner Hollow.Bleach manga; Chapter 215, page 7-9 When Love comments on Ichigo being scared Mashiro asks of what, to which Kensei answers Ichigo being afraid of his inner hollow.Bleach manga; Chapter 215, page 18 She asks what Hiyori is doing when she walks toward the fight between Shinji and Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 215, page 19 Mashiro is seen shortly asking a exhausted looking Hachi who is trying to keep up the barrier, if he was alright, he tells her no.Bleach manga; Chapter 216, page 6 She witnesses Ichigo's inner Hollow surfaces and nearly chokes Hiyori to death, she, as well as the other Vizard, quickly restrain Ichigo before he can kill her.Bleach manga; Chapter 216, page 12-17 Mashiro later returns from shopping with Hachi, while Ichigo is training by himself and the other Vizards are just sitting around. Mashiro tells Love that she bought box lunches and ask him if he wishes to eat now. She then notices the argument Ichigo has been having with Hiyori and asks Love whats wrong with him. Love responds that apparently Ichigo isn't happy with doing the training exercise that Hiyori has set up, considering she didn't really clearly explain it or, why it's necessary.Bleach manga; Chapter 217, page 9 Mashiro later goes with the other Vizard down into his underground training area.Bleach manga; Chapter 218, page 5 Mashiro waits with the other Vizard while Ichigo's inner hollow emerges to take control over his body. When Mashiro asks whether they should take away his Zanpakutō. Love states that it would be pointless as doing so would needlessly increase the radius of destruction.Bleach manga; Chapter 218, page 13 When Ichigo defeats his inner hollow and gains back control over his body he passes out. Mashiro asks Hachi if Ichigo is ok, but he tells her to be quiet.Bleach manga; Chapter 222, page 11 While Ichigo is training with Hiyori, Kensei is timing how long he can maintain his Hollow Mask. Mashiro asks why is it that Ichigo has to do this, to which Kensei explains that he has to for practice in order for him to maintain his Hollow Mask longer, telling her that she had to do it too. Mashiro simply tells him that she didn't, causing Kensei to become irritated but Shinji tells him its true. Since Mashiro could maintain her Hollow Mask for 15 hours right from the start, she alone has never had to undergo the Hollow retention training. Kensei admits he had forgotten all about it. Mashiro begins to make fun of him enraging him even further causing him to have to be calmed down by Hachi.Bleach manga; Chapter 225, page 9 When Hachi becomes alerted when he detects someone has slipped inside his barrier. The other Vizard are surprised at the possibility.Bleach manga; Chapter 225, page 10-11 Orihime Inoue shows up and is revealed to Hachi and the other Vizard to be a culprit, they are shown to be quite shocked to see that a simple human could perform such a feat.Bleach manga; Chapter 225, page 12-13 Later Mashiro is shown having a temper tantrum because Hachi is helping Orihime fix her powers, complaining that she is so annoying. This causes Kensei to once again become irritated, but they are both calmed by Rose who states that it is very rare to come across others with powers similar to theres and that he feels as though their family is growing.Bleach manga; Chapter 228, page 12 Mashiro is later seen leaving the warehouse with the other Vizard to fight in the upcoming conflict.Bleach manga; Chapter -97, page 19 Fake Karakura Town arc thumb|190px|right|Mashiro performing her "Mashiro Kick!" She is then seen with the rest of the Vizard arriving at the fake Karakura Town, intercepting Aizen, Gin, and Tōsen's release from Yamamoto's fire prison.Bleach manga; Chapter 364, page 19-20 When Shinji asks his fellow Vizard if they have anyone in the Gotei 13 whom they want to speak to, Mashiro states that she doesn't but why did he ask.Bleach manga; Chapter 365, page 6 When Shinji returns from speaking to Captain-Commander Yamamoto the the huge hollow creature spews forth a large horde of Gillian-class Menos from its mouth, Mashiro is among the Vizard when they put on their masks to prepare for battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 365, page 16-19 Mashiro stands ready for battle as the other Vizard draw their Zanpakutō and attack the Gillian.Bleach manga; Chapter 366, page 2-3 Mashiro displays her increased physical strength by defeating a cadre of four Menos using her "Mashiro Kick" to easily destroy their masks.Bleach manga; Chapter 366, page 9-10 After Kensei kills the last Gillian, Mashiro complains that she was gonna get the last one, Kensei tells her to shut up and stop complaining because he is gonna give her the big one. Mashiro looks over to Fūrā and is happy and tells Kensei she loves him for it, as she rushes off to face the creature.Bleach manga; Chapter 367, page 11 She confronts Wonderweiss Margera face to face, who is seated in front of Fūrā. But instead of attacking him she uses her "Super Mashiro Kick" on Fūrā instantly killing the huge hollow, surprising Wonderweiss.Bleach manga; Chapter 367, page 14-16 As the smoke clears Wonderweiss is shown disturbed at the death of it's pet and opens his mouth to fire a cero at Mashiro, but before he can fire she is seen through the clearing smoke, as Mashiro kicks him with both legs hitting him feet first square in the face. Wonderweiss goes crashing down into a building below sustaining injury and is seemingly knocked unconscious. Mashiro screams 'Victory' while Gin watches in amusement at Wonderweiss's defeat.Bleach manga; Chapter 367, page 6-9 Mashiro looks up an watches as Aizen kills Tia Harribel, stating her surprise that he killed the last Espada. Her attention diverted she isn't watching when Wonderweiss revives prompting Kensei to yell at her trying to catch her attention. She plainly tells him that she knows and kicks Wonderweiss in the face sending him flying blocks away into the various building's. Kensei tells her that fighting this level of opponent will quickly exhaust her. He warns her that she better take off her mask before she runs out of time. Mashiro tells Kensei that he is dumb and he has no idea how long she can stay hollowfied. She states that she can keep her mask on for 15 hours and thus she can keep her mask on all night. Wonderweiss goes flying toward Mashiro to attack her but she tells him to just give it a rest as she grabs him by the face and slams him into the ground, but Wonderweiss shrugs the attack off and lets out a loud cry. He reaches for Mashiro and grabs her by the scarf catching her off guard as he throws her many blocks away. Mashiro stops her momentum and becomes upset that Wonderweiss ripped her scarf, then the two lunge at each other with Mashiro promising to make him pay. She engages a Mashiro Super Cero firing a cero from the arc of a kick. Before the cero can reach him Wonderweiss erases it with another loud cry, but this doesn't deter Mashiro who gets in close and attacks him. Before she can attack her mask shatters and falls apart, with Mashiro in disbelief that her time is up. Wonderweiss takes the opportunity to attack, landing brutal punches to Mashiro's face, but before he can continue his hand is stopped by Kensei, who has an unconscious Mashiro in his arm.Bleach manga; Chapter 376, page 10-18 Powers & Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While in the advanced state of Hollowfication, Mashiro had proven to be quite aggressive as well as highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat. She demonstrates her skill and agility in this area by launching a devastating attack against then 3rd Division Captain Rōjūrō Otoribashi.Bleach manga; Chapter -101, page 10-11 She also has displayed her skill in hand-to-hand combat while fighting multiple Gillian-class Menos at once. Mashiro seems to favor kicking as her primary method of attack, as shown by her "Mashiro Kick" and "Mashiro Super Kick" techniques.Bleach manga; Chapter 366 -367 Immense Spiritual Power: Being a Vizard Mashiro possesses a dual type spiritual energy, part Shinigami and part Hollow. Zanpakutō Virtually nothing is known about Mashiro's Zanpakutō, although it has a rectangular tsuba (with circles on each corner of the rectangle) and she carries it around in her hands. She has never be seen using her Zanpakutō in combat. While fighting the Gillians in Fake Karakura Town, she discards her still sheathed Zanpakutō and engages the Gillians unarmed.Bleach manga; Chapter 366, pages 2-3 *'Shikai': Not Yet Revealed *'Bankai': Not Yet Achieved Hollowfication Hollow Mask: Her hollow mask takes the form of a hornet or bee.Bleach manga; Chapter -101, page 12 She seems to be quite in touch with her inner Hollow; given the fact that Mashiro, from the start of her Hollowfication, was able to maintain her Hollow Mask for fifteen hours without practice of any kind, which means that she alone didn't have to train to maintain the mask like the other Vizard.Bleach manga; Chapter 225, page 9 However, this seems to be under unique circumstances outside of battle. Against opponents of higher caliber, her time limit is considerably shorter, as seen when her mask shatters during her battle with Wonderweiss Margera. *'Power Augmentation:' While wearing the mask, Mashiro's Hollow powers supplement her Shinigami powers, giving her a vast increase in both strength and speed. The transformation gives her legs great strength and speed. While being a hollow, her attacks seem to focus almost exclusively on powerful kicks.Bleach manga; Chapter -101, page 10-11 :Enhanced Strength: This increase in power and style is carried over to her Vizard powers to where she can break a Gillian mask with a single kick.Bleach manga; Chapter 366, page 9 and destroy Fūrā with a single kick.Bleach manga; Chapter 367, page 14-16 :Mashiro Super Cero: While fighting Wonderweiss, she has shown the ability to fire a very fast Cero by kicking in the air towards her target. The Cero is wide and follows the arc made by her leg during the kicking motion.Bleach manga; Chapter 376, page 13-14 ]] Hollowfied Form: When transformed into a hollow, her mask remains the same as in her Vizard form, instead of covering her entire head as it usually does with a normal hollow transformation(though this could be due to some resisting on her part). Her legs are transformed, gaining an insect like appearance.Bleach manga; Chapter -101, page 10-11 *'Enhanced Speed': Her transformation allowed her to possess increased speed. *'Enhanced Strength': Her transformation allowed her to possess increased strength. Trivia *She is often seen with some kind of lenses on top of her head. Back when she was a lieutenant, she had glasses, where as a Vizard, she has goggles. However, these disappear after she puts on her Hollow mask. *She is one of the Gotei 13 members who prefer to fight with hand-to-hand combat rather than with a sword. The other two are Soifon and Yoruichi Shihōin. *She is the only Vizard to keep her mask on after killing the Gillians in Fake Karakura; her mask later dissolves during battle. *She is the only Vizard whose former captain is also a Vizard. *She is the only Vizard who didn't need to take the training to maintain her Hollow mask for a longer time. *She can hold her mask longer than any known Vizard. *She is the only known member of Ninth Division, past or present, to wear a kosode with sleeves. Quotes *"Kensei, you grouch! You're a jerk!" *"Kensei, you pervert." *"Yippie! I love you Kensei!" *"Mashiro Super Kick!" *"Yay! Victory!" *''"You're so dumb, Kensei. You have no idea how long I can stay Hollowfied! 15 hours. 15 hours! I could keep this up all night!"'' *''"...I can't believe you tore my scarf..."'' *"Mashiro Super Cero!" References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami Lieutenants Category:Female Category:Vizard Category:Former Shinigami Lieutenants Category:Exiled Shinigami